The hearing impaired may have difficulty conducting communication sessions such as telephone calls, video calls, etc. with other parties due to difficulty in being able to hear the words spoken by the other parties. Captioning systems may be used to help with this problem by providing text captions to supplement a voice conversation occurring between the hearing impaired user and another participant. The text captions may be generated during the conversations but may be delayed with respect to the spoken words. Reducing the amount of delay may help improve the experience of the hearing impaired user.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.